


When Twins Attack

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins decide to give Harry a little advice on how to get Ron's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Twins Attack

“Is he blind, man?”

“Ron? Nah. Just completely oblivious.”

“Same diff.”

Fred and George Weasley stood side-by-side just outside The Burrow’s kitchen, watching Ron and Harry peel sprouts at the sink.

“But how can he not know?” asked George. “Harry’s not exactly Mr. Subtly, is he?”

“Yeah, but this is Ron we’re talking about.”

“If you ask that once more,” they heard Harry say, “I’m going to stick this sprout –”

“I’m only checking!” said Ron.

“What’re they talking about?” asked George. Fred shrugged.

“Dunno. Something about Snape.”

“They’re always talking about Snape.”

“Tell me about it. You’d think they had a crush on him or something.”

The twins smirked at each other, then looked back at the two younger boys.

“Harry is quite, erm…”

“Hot as hell?” offered Fred. George nodded.

“Yeah, definitely.”

They watched Harry casting secret little glances Ron’s way, looking away quickly if Ron turned towards him at all.

“Ron’s a git, you know that?” said Fred.

“Dense as a box of nails.”

“I love the guy and all…”

“Naturally.”

“… but blimey, he can’t see a good thing when it’s standing right next to him.”

“Yeah, well,” said Harry, “passing over Fred’s left buttock –”

“I beg your pardon?” asked Fred, as he and George chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

“Never you mind,” said Ron, scowling. “You know, if you really wanted to, you could help us.”

“What, and have you miss this golden opportunity to expand your minds?” said Fred. George nodded.

“That’s right. They did a study; peeling sprouts builds character. It’s a fact, you know.”

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who grinned at him, and at the twins when Ron looked back into sink. Each twin shot him a rather sexy little smile, causing Harry to become flustered, swallow hard and look away. The twins exchanged glances.

“So, Ronald,” said Fred, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and polishing it on his sleeve. “How’s Lavender Brown, eh?”

Harry smirked down at his sprouts. Ron glared at the twins.

 _“What?”_ he growled.

“Oh, look, Georgie, I think we struck a nerve.”

“Indeed,” said George, taking a seat at the table and turning his back to Ron and Harry, as he leaned back in his chair. “Could it be our little brother has finally discovered the joys of true love?”

“Don’t – make – me – hurt – you,” said Ron through clenched teeth.

“I’m shaking in my slacks,” said Fred, taking a large bite of the apple, then tossing it to George. George caught it and took a bite himself.

“And what would you two know about true love anyway?” asked Ron.

“Nothing,” the twins answered quickly, in unison. George promptly steered the subject away from love.

“Poor Lavender,” he said through his mouthful of apple. “Seemed like such a sensible girl.”

“Mm,” Fred nodded. “Where did she go wrong?”

“Well, I hear old Sluggy’s taught the kids about love potions.”

“Really?” asked Fred with mock surprise. “Ronald, did you spike Lavender’s pumpkin juice with something dreadful to make her like you?”

“Are you going to help us, or not?” asked Ron, still glaring at them.

“My, my,” said Fred, catching the apple when George tossed it back to him. “I do hope young Lavender has had her shots.”

“Yes,” agreed George grimly. “If Ginny’s telling the truth about how much snogging Miss Brown’s been doing with ickle Ronny here, she’s going to need some serious vaccinating.”

George snickered as he turned back to Ron and Harry. He gasped in mild surprise at the pearing knife that sat horizontal in the air, pointed straight at his face. He looked over at Fred; he had his wand out, pointed at the knife and was no longer smiling. Fred looked over at Ron.

“If mum was here, she’d skin you alive, you know,” he hissed.

“Yes, well, that is why I didn’t wait for her to turn up,” Ron retorted.

George plucked the knife out of the air and stood just as Fred approached him and murmured, “It didn’t get you, did it?”

George’s hand flew up to the back of his head instinctively, checking for damage he knew wasn’t there.

“No, no,” he assured Fred. “No, I didn’t feel anything.”

Fred took the knife and placed it on the kitchen table.

“Come on, Georgie, let’s go,” he said.

“Right. To the village then. There’s a pretty girl working in the paper shop who fancies me. Actually, I think she fancies both of us.”

Fred smirked.

“I knew she was a kinky thing the moment I saw her. See ya, Harry.”

“Bye, Harry.”

“I could kill him!” said Fred once he and George were out of the house and making their way across the snowy yard.

“He didn’t hurt me.”

“He damn well could’ve!… What?”

George was watching Fred, smiling at him.

“You’re very cute when you get all protective,” he said.

Fred couldn’t help but smile back.

“Shut up, will you?”

“But listen, you’ll want to tone it down around the family, eh?”

“What’d I do?”

George snorted.

“The way you ran over to me and whispered to me, that look of concern on your face. The knife hadn’t even touched me, Fred.”

“Well, he could’ve really hurt you is all I’m saying.”

“And calling me Georgie.”

“That was your name last time I checked.”

“It is a _form_ of my name, and it sounds too much like you’re addressing your boyfriend or something.”

Fred shrugged.

“Well, I am, aren’t I?”

George rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but we can’t let _them_ know that.”

“I like calling you Georgie. I think it sounds cute.”

“It does. _Too_ cute… and I like it when you call me that too.”

George felt Fred’s fingers interlace with his own. They squeezed each other’s hands, but promptly let go, glancing about to see if anyone had noticed.

“Speaking of cute…” said Fred.

“Harry?”

“Mm-hm. Did you see the way he looked at us?”

“Course. Think he’s interested?”

“Yeah. Maybe he’s got a thing for redheads.”

“Certainly works in our favour.”

“Yep. I mean, if Ron isn’t going to take the hint…”

“… no reason why we shouldn’t.”

“None at all. So, uh, that girl who works at the paper shop.”

“Mm-hm?”

“She really fancy us?”

“I dunno. I just said that ‘cause I knew Ron would ask where we were going.”

“We’re not going to the paper shop.”

“Er, no.”

“So, where’re we go…” Fred trailed off as he noticed the look in George’s eyes. “We’re going home to shag, aren’t we?”

George nodded, giving Fred a sweet little smile that made Fred’s lower abdomen tingle pleasantly. Fred glanced around, and, finding they were alone, grabbed George’s hand and held on as they walked.

 

Fred stalked into his and George’s room and slammed the door.

“Fred…” George began.

“Can you believe he showed up here?” said Fred angrily. “That git! I can’t believe he… to just turn up like that… Did you see mum’s face?”

George stood and went to him, took him in his arms and cooed, “Shhhh, Freddy. He’s gone now. He can’t hurt you.”

“Oh, don’t talk to me like I’m five,” muttered Fred, but it was apparent that George was succeeding in calming him down.

“Come to bed,” suggested George, stroking Fred’s hair. “It’s late and you’re clearly tired.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” grumbled Fred.

“No? Well, then…”

George pressed against Fred firmly. Fred raised an eyebrow.

“Is that your wand in your pocket?” he asked.

“Nope,” said George. “I’m just glad to see you.”

They closed their eyes and brought their lips closer and closer. Just then, there was a quiet knock at the door, and they jumped apart so fast, Fred stumbled.

“Who is it?” he barked.

“He can’t hear you, remember? The Silencing Charm?”

“Right, right.”

Fred approached the door and opened it.

“Hey, guys,” said Harry sheepishly. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” said Fred, exchanging an amused glance with George. “Come on in.”

“I’m sorry,” said Harry. “I know it’s late.”

“’Sall right,” said George. “It’s not like we were about to, um… sleep or… anything.”

Harry wandered into the twins’ room, glancing around and smiling to himself.

“Your room’s always been the coolest in the house, you know,” he said. When Harry turned back to Fred and George, they were sitting on George’s bed, watching him. He chuckled a bit.

“You know,” he said, “I’ve known you five years now, and I still find you a little disconcerting.”

“Howzat?” asked Fred.

Harry shrugged.

“I dunno. It’s usually only when you’re side-by-side with the exact same facial expression, like right now. You look exactly the same. It’s just… odd.”

He laughed nervously and shuffled his feet. The twins canted their heads in the exact same way and gave him identical smiles.

“See, you’re doing it again,” said Harry.

“Sorry,” said George.

“Can’t help it,” said Fred.

“Yeah, I know,” said Harry, staring at the carpet. “It’s cute, actually.”

The twins gave each other sidelong glances.

“What’s up, Harry?” asked George. “Something’s wrong.”

“No, nothing’s wrong, exactly. Erm… it’s, uh… Ron.”

“Figures,” said Fred. “What’s he done now?”

“Nothing, nothing. Well, I guess that’s the problem, actually. Would either of you happen to know… has he mentioned anything about… I mean, I know he’s got Lavender, but…”

“Out with it, Harry,” said George.

“Ron-and-I-had-sex-and-now-he-won’t-talk-to-me-about-it-and-I-think-I’m-in-love-with-him-and-I-dunno-what-to-do-and…”

“Stop, Harry!”

Harry stopped, took a deep breath.

“Right, erm, I think that’s the gist of it, really.”

“You had sex with Ron?” asked Fred. “Already?”

“What d’you mean ‘already’?”

“Well, we knew you liked him…” said Fred.

“… but we didn’t know you’d already slept together,” said George.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“It was stupid. It was late and we were alone and I was stressed and he was there and…” He sighed. “It was _amazing._ It was just… I mean, wow.”

Fred raised an eyebrow.

“It was amazing with Ron?” he asked incredulously. George leaned over to him.

“Keep in mind,” he whispered, “Harry probably doesn’t have much frame of reference.”

“Right. Good point.”

“You guys knew I liked him?” asked Harry quietly.

“Subtly’s not your strong point, mate,” said Fred.

“We could talk to him for you,” offered George.

“Yeah, we could -” Fred punched his palm with his fist, “- straighten him out for you.”

“No, that’s okay,” said Harry. “I was just wondering if he’d said anything to you.”

“Nah,” said George. “He doesn’t talk to us about that kind of thing.”

“And thank Merlin for that,” said Fred, shuddering.

“But, well, maybe we could help you out anyway. Maybe we could, I dunno… teach you a few things.”

Harry frowned.

“What d’you mean?”

The twins smiled at each other.

“Come here, Harry,” said George, extending his hand. Harry, still frowning, took it and was pulled gently to the bed. He sat between the twins.

“The thing you need to remember about Ron,” said Fred, “is that he’s more dense than mum’s Christmas fruitcake.”

“And that’s pretty dense,” said George.

“You want him to realize something, you’ve gotta hit him over the head with it.”

“Or with a hammer. Whichever.”

“We had sex,” said Harry. “How much more obvious can I possibly be?”

“That was comfort sex,” said Fred. “Doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

“You have to be clear as crystal, Harry,” said George, taking Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and turning Harry’s face toward his own. “Like this…”

He leaned forward and kissed Harry’s mouth, making a gently pass along Harry’s lips with his tongue.

“There’s no mistaking a gesture like that,” whispered George.

Fred cupped Harry’s crotch, startling the younger boy. Harry turned to him, his eyes wide.

“No mistaking a gesture like that either,” said Fred, giving Harry’s bulge a squeeze.

“We think you like us,” said George, removing Harry’s glasses and setting them aside. “Are we mistaken?”

Harry blinked at him.

“Uh, no. I mean, you’re both very attractive – well, of course you’re _both_ very attractive, you look exactly the same, so if one of you is…”

George’s finger on Harry’s mouth stopped his babbling.

“Breathing awfully fast there, Harry,” murmured Fred, as he pulled Harry’s shirt up over his head.

“Yeah,” agreed George, aiding Fred by raising Harry’s arms. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Um,” said Harry, his voice muffled by his own shirt. “This is just a tad unexpected is all.”

“Understandable,” said Fred, tossing the shirt to the floor. “I’m sure this isn’t what you came in here for.”

“Or is it?” asked George. Harry looked over at him.

“Of course not,” said Harry.

“Really?” asked Fred, tweaking one of Harry stiff nipples. “Should we believe him, Georgie?”

“Oh, I dunno, Fred. I don’t think he’s being entirely truthful.”

“Guys, I swear, I didn’t come in here to – oh. Oh, wow.”

The twins had each latched onto Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking and guiding him down onto his back. He felt fingers crawling towards the waistband of his pyjamas. He shook his head and sat up.

“No. I can’t do this. I came in here to talk to you about Ron.”

“We _are_ talking about Ron,” said Fred. “Er, sort of.”

“We’re showing you how to snag him,” said George, gripping Harry’s arm and forcing him back down.

“But…” Harry began.

“Shhhh. This won’t hurt a bit,” said George.

“Unless you specifically request that,” said Fred.

“But guys, I… mmmm… ohh…”

George’s hand had made its way into Harry’s pants and was gently massaging his balls. Fred’s mouth was suddenly on Harry’s, and Harry couldn’t help but reciprocate. He felt George pulling his pants down and off, and he just couldn’t bring himself to make any more protests.

Harry opened his eyes and looked past Fred’s head, down at George, who was gripping the base of his prick and licking him all over like candy.

“Like this, Harry,” he said, planting gentle kisses all over Harry’s inner thighs. “If Ron’s anything like Fred and me, this’ll make him crazy.”

“L-like Fred and you?” Harry stammered, as Fred sucked his nipple. “Uh…”

“I guess we’re better at hiding it then we thought,” said Fred.

“Or maybe Harry’s been too busy ogling our little brother to notice.”

“You two are…” Harry hesitated to say it. What if he was wrong? “… lovers?”

“Yep,” answered the twins together.

“Hope that doesn’t freak you out too much,” said George.

“Come here, Georgie,” said Fred. “Let’s see how he reacts.”

The twins moved toward each other and began to kiss passionately. Harry lay there and goggled at them. He’d never seen anything like this; mirror images, locked at the mouth, clearly aroused by one another. Fred pulled George’s shirt up over his head and proceeded to caress George’s soft, bare skin.

George opened his eyes and glanced at Harry.

“I think he likes it,” he said into Fred’s mouth. Fred stopped kissing George and turned to the younger boy. George’s kisses moved down to his neck.

“You like to watch, don’t you?” asked Fred.

“Uh,” said Harry. Suddenly, his brain didn’t seem to be working correctly. He felt like his jaw had dropped about eight stories down. He picked it up and tried to speak again.

“Apparently so, yeah. Erm, how long have you two…”

“Four years,” answered Fred.

“But we’ve been in love forever, I think,” said George between kisses, as Fred nuzzled his forehead.

“You look really sweet together,” said Harry. He found his hand at his cock, gripping it, stroking it. He was certain he hadn’t told it to do that.

“You know who’s sweet, Harry?” asked Fred, as he untangled himself from George and crawled toward Harry. “You are.”

He laid himself down between Harry’s legs and took Harry’s entire cock in his mouth, humming contentedly around Harry’s erection.

“You can touch him, if you like,” said George. “He loves it when you pet him while he sucks on you.”

Harry obliged and began to run his fingers through Fred’s silky ginger hair. Harry watched in awe as George moved down to Fred’s hard-on and began licking and sucking. His eyes kept darting from twin to twin, his brain trying to fully absorb what was happening; two gorgeous older boys, brothers, twins, one sucking happily on the other, and they both wanted _him._ Harry would’ve been content to simply watch.

Fred was very good at what he was doing. His full, pink mouth hugged Harry with the perfect amount of pressure. Harry began to thrust into Fred’s mouth. Fred let him do this for a while, then took hold of Harry’s hips, forcing him to stay still, sucking achingly slowly, bring Harry back down from the brink of orgasm. A few minutes passed, and Fred began sucking more vigorously again, pushing Harry back up to the edge of eruption, then slowing again, forcing Harry’s cock to calm down and wait. Fred succeeded in reducing Harry to a groaning, squirming mass of flesh, completely helpless and compliant.

“I think he’s ready, Fred,” whispered George, watching Harry arching and thrusting into Fred’s mouth. Fred raised his head and stopped sucking.

“Definitely,” he said with a smirk.

Harry opened his eyes, watched George hop off the bed and went and retrieved Fred’s wand. He returned and handed it to Fred, who pointed it between Harry’s legs.

“Legs up, mate,” he said. Harry’s eyes widened a bit. Fred chuckled.

“No, no, no, I’m just performing a simple spell… unless, of course, you’d like me to stick this…”

“Fred,” interrupted George. “I don’t think he does.”

“Right. Well, legs up then. This won’t take a second.”

Harry obeyed, feeling somewhat nervous. But he trusted the twins. They’d never hurt him.

And Fred certainly didn’t. The words he uttered caused the most pleasurable tingling sensation to circle Harry’s entrance and seep inside, loosening and lubricating him.

“You’re gonna have to teach me that one,” he breathed, his eyes sliding shut and his whole body relaxing.

“Oh, we will one day,” said Fred. “Otherwise, you won’t be able to use it on Ron.”  
Harry’s eyes snapped open, as he imagined himself using the spell on his best mate. He couldn’t keep the dopey grin off his face.

He watched as Fred slipped out of his pants and had George perform the same spell on him. Then they moved into position; George kneeling behind Fred, Fred kneeling before Harry. George helped Fred out of his t-shirt, slowly revealing the smooth, slender, freckled body underneath.

“Ready, Harry?” whispered Fred. Harry nodded. Fred slid slowly into him, holding Harry’s legs apart and away from him as he watched his shaft disappear.

“Won’t someone hear us?” moaned Harry, his eyes rolling up behind his closed eyelids.

“Nah,” said George. “Permanent Silencing Charm on this room.”

“Yeah. Makes things much easier when we wanna fuck…”

“… or blow something up.”

“Never have to worry about forgetting to do the Charm if it’s always there.”

Harry smiled at that. He opened his eyes just in time to see George lower his waistband a bit, and the blissful expression on Fred’s face as George entered him from behind.

“Oh, Georgie,” Fred moaned, pushing back against his twin, and pulling out of Harry a little. Then he pushed forward, into Harry, away from his twin, and so on, until he’d built up a steady rhythm.

Harry watched them intently. He’d always known the twins were in tune with each other, but now he thought he understood just how much. Fred was fucking him, but his focus kept going back to his brother. He’d glance back at George and they’d kiss and murmur softly to each other, words Harry couldn’t hear. Their closeness was beautiful and made Harry ache inside just a little.

Fred’s moaning grew louder as he fucked Harry harder. Harry gasped and groaned with each forceful thrust. This was the most excited he’d ever been, watching Fred fuck him and seeing Fred’s mirror image over his shoulder, thrusting into him. George’s hands appeared on either side of Fred’s waist, holding and caressing him, seeming to guide Fred’s hips. Fred tilted his head to the side as George began kissing his neck again.

“Harry,” Fred whispered. He lowered his body to Harry’s, fucking him faster.

“Harry,” he repeated in an even softer whisper, his voice shaking slightly. “Do you want me to come inside you?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered back. Fred’s face inches from his own. Fred was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making his skin dewy, making it appear to glow in the torchlight. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted. Harry glanced at George; his face looked exactly the same.

“I’m coming,” whispered Fred. “Harry… fuck me harder, Georgie.”

Fred’s rhythmic thrusting stopped and his body shuddered. George gripped his brother’s shoulders and began to pound Fred’s arse. Harry could feel Fred’s cum spurting into him, the heat from Fred’s body washing over him, Fred’s tremors shaking him too. He wrapped his arms around Fred, held him and nuzzled him, as Fred groaned into his neck. Harry watched George, standing tall on his knees, his flat chest rising and falling quickly, as short, hard breaths escaped his parted lips, watched his narrow hips moving back and forth against his twin’s backside, his long torso arching gracefully backward, his slender fingers massaging his twin’s waist. His breathing quickened even more as he began to come. He tossed his head back, his shaggy ginger hair flying back and shining in the firelight. He too stopped thrusting as he began to fill his brother with his seed. Fred lifted his face from Harry’s neck, his eyes still closed, his expression one of relaxed contentment. He rolled his hips a little, wriggling against George’s pelvis as George emptied himself into him.

The twins collapsed on either side of Harry, panting, placing their hands on Harry’s belly, their legs across his.

“You two are amazing together,” said Harry.

Fred and George smiled at each other, grasped each other’s hands across Harry’s stomach.

“Well, well, Harry,” said George. “Looks like we’ve forgotten something.”

All three of them looked down at Harry’s erection.

“Or have we?” said Fred slyly. “We haven’t forgotten, exactly.”

“No, we saved that for someone else.”

“Catch our drift? Wink, wink.”

George was smiling mischievously and Fred was wiggling his eyebrows. Both were looking at Harry.

“What?” he asked. “Who? _Ron?”_

“No, Pigwidgeon,” said Fred sarcastically.

“Oh, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” said George. “Just tackle him. Remember what we said: you need to be obvious, hit him over the head with your feelings…”

“… or an anvil…”

“… or he’ll never know. Come on.”

George got up and retrieved Harry’s pyjamas from the floor and tossed them to him. Fred picked up his wand and cast a couple of cleaning spells to remove traces of George and himself from Harry’s body.

“Well, er,” said Harry when they’d all gotten dressed. “I dunno what to say now. Um… thank you?”

The twins grinned at each other.

“You’re welcome, Harry,” said George, approaching him. He leaned over and gave Harry a soft, but passionate kiss. Then he turned to his brother.

“A little last minute inspiration for the lad?” he said.

“Oh, I think so,” agreed Fred, and the twins kissed again. Harry’s cock strained against the flannel. He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off them. When they finally looked over at him, all he could utter was an incoherent, “Guh,” under his breath. The twins chuckled.

“Come on,” said George. “Let’s go find Ron.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Yeah, definitely, need to find Ron. _Now.”_

Harry followed them from their room and over to Ron’s, where Ron was on the floor, peeking under his bed.

“What the bloody hell’re you doing?” asked Fred.

“Broom handle polish rolled under the bed,” said Ron. “Hey, have either of you seen Har – oh, hey, Harry. I was looking for you… Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Shut up, Ron,” said Harry as he walked towards Ron. Ron stood up and cocked his head.

“Uh, I think we should leave them alone,” said George.

“Think they’ll let us watch?” asked Fred.

“Some other time, Fred, let’s go!”

“Okay, okay.”

And as the twins closed the door behind them, they heard the unmistakable sound of two boys tumbling to the ground.

“GAH! HARRY, WHAT THE…oh… unngggh… Harry… oh, fuck…”

The twins winced.

“Fred, get your wand, quick!” hissed George. _“Silencing Charm, Silencing Charm!”_


End file.
